Bee1982 - Collection of One Shots
by Bee1982
Summary: All my One shots. Each chapter will be a new story. :)


**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Thanks to my Beta's toocute24 and NeeNee246**

* * *

**Okay, so this is a one shot I did a few months back for Suicide awareness**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

If I had of told him why I had to leave two years ago, would he have stopped me?

I couldn't have stayed. I was in love with my best friend, when he already had everything he needed: the perfect job, the perfect girlfriend, and the perfect house. Edward had the perfect life. I couldn't fuck it up like that, so I did the only thing I could do – I ran.

I ran into the arms of another, knowing he could never capture my heart in the same way, and now two years later, I was in deep shit.

"Bella," Jake muttered, still kneeling on the floor. "I'm still waiting for an answer," he pleaded, still holding the small velvet box in his hand.

"Jake, I . . ." Fuck, I couldn't do this. Live my whole life as a lie. "I need time."

"Bella, we've had time. I love you. Marry me." As Jake stood up, I pulled back, moving towards the corner of the room.

"I can't do this, Jake."

"You can't do what?"

"This – us!" I stressed, waving my hands frantically in the air. "I'm going to visit my dad."

"In Forks?"

"Yes."

"But you hate Forks," Jake replied, confused. "I thought you were ready. Bella, we've been together for two years. It's the obvious next step."

"Not for me it isn't, Jake," I muttered, throwing a few things into a bag. I needed to get out of here; I couldn't breathe.

"Bella," Jake pushed the front door shut as I tried to open it. "Please don't do this. Okay . . . if you're not ready, forget I said anything."

"Jake," I sighed. "We want different things. I don't think this will ever work."

"You're breaking up with me!?"

"I have to, Jake; I can't pretend anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't love you, Jake." I pulled the door open, walking out before I had to his heart break. When did I turn into such a bitch?

**~U~D~**

"Bella!" my dad gasped.

"Are you going to let me in?" I asked, standing on the porch in the pouring rain.

My dad snapped out of his daze, finally letting me in. "What are you doing here, Bella?"

"Jake and I broke up," I sighed, slipping out of my drenched coat. I could hear the TV on in the front room. "I need a place to stay while I sort my head out. I can't go back to him. It's over."

"You know you always have a place here, Bella," my dad called as I began to make my way in to the front room. "Bella I need to tell you that . . ." My dad didn't even finish his words before my eyes fell on the face of a person sitting on my dad's couch. What the fuck was he doing here? Could this day get any worse?

"Bella . . ." His voice was pained, but then we hadn't seen each other for over two years. Some best friend I was. Fuck! Those green eyes of his were still dangerous, making me want him. After two years, how can he still do this to me?

"Hey, Edward," I sighed, turning to look at my dad.

"Why don't I make you two kids a coffee? I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

"Kids? Dad, I'm twenty-five years old. Edward is almost twenty-six," I laughed, shaking my head.

"You know what I mean," my dad muttered before walking into the kitchen.

Edward sat there staring at me. I had no idea what to say to the man I had been in love with since fourth grade.

"So that's it?" Edward finally replied, obviously annoyed. "I don't hear from you for over two years, and all I get is 'hey'?"

"Edward," I groaned, slumping down on my dad's favourite car. "Please, not tonight. I've already had the day from hell."

"Did you fight with Jake again?" Edward sneered. Shit, why was he so pissed? How did he know Jake and I fought a lot? I was going to be having words with my dad.

"No, we broke up," I snarled back.

Mr. Perfect was angry with me; this was new. I wondered if he and Tanya were married yet. I bet they had a small, white picket fence around that perfect house Edward's parents had bought them a few months before I left for Seattle. Fuck! I bet she was already expecting. That was typical Tanya. She dug her claws in to Edward the moment we reached high school. I never stood a chance.

"You broke up." Edwards tone softened as he sat up, placing his beer down on the table.

"Yeah," I sighed, resting my head back and closing my eyes. Why did he have to be here? What were the chances?

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Is that really any of your business?" I snapped.

Edward shot daggers at me. "No, I guess not. I'm just the friend you left behind two years ago," he seethed, standing up as my dad walked in with two coffees. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I'll take a rain check on the coffee," Edward fumed as he stormed out.

"Well, it's nice to see some things never change," my dad chuckled as Edward slammed the front door.

"What was he doing here?" I groaned.

"Edward is going through a rough time, Bella. He often comes to see me. You know I see him as a son. I've known him since he was a boy. I'm also grateful he was there for you when your mother passed away. You would never have opened up to me the way you did to him." My dad never could admit to my mother's suicide, but he was right: Edward had been my rock from the moment I found out. I fell more in love with him in those years that he'd helped me with my grief.

"What happened? Has he fallen out with Tanya over what colour wallpaper to use in their perfect house?" I laughed. "No, wait . . . was it because he didn't cut the grass evenly?" My dad glared at me while I was giggling. Well, I thought it was funny. Edward used to see the funny side too. They were Mr. and Mrs. Perfect - the high school sweethearts who followed each other to university . . . who got their dreams jobs when they graduated. Tanya became the ever caring nurse, and Edward the inspirational music teacher. I wasn't bitter in the slightest, really.

"Tanya left him, Bella." I was still chuckling to myself until I took in what my dad was saying.

"What?"

"It happened about six months ago."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I yelled, rushing for the front door. I hoped Edward wasn't too far down the street. He must have walked. I'd have noticed his car on the driveway when I arrived if he'd driven.

"You told me never to mention him, Bells," my dad called.

"You should have told me," I seethed, pulling the door open.

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"Hell no! That's not what he needs right now." It was still raining hard, but I had no time to grab my coat. "Edward needs his best friend!" I called, rushing out into the pouring rain.

The rain was falling thick and fast, but I could make out Edward's shadow in the distance, slowly making his way down the road.

"Edward! Wait!" I called. He slowly turned around. Fuck, he looked so defeated.

"If you've come to argue some more, can we please wait until the morning, Bella?" Edward sighed, running his hands through his soaked, unruly hair - the same unruly hair I fell in love with years ago. I was so glad he had never listened to Tanya and got it cut.

"I'm sorry, okay!" I felt like such an idiot, standing here in the rain, talking to the man I had loved almost my entire life.

"You're apologizing?"

"Yes."

"For what, exactly?"

"For everything: for ditching you when I left with Jake, for not being the best friend I used to be. Edward, I'm just sorry."

"Did your dad tell you about Tanya?" Edward exhaled. I nodded. "She left me for one of the doctors at the hospital." The stupid bitch! Was she insane? "What do I do now, Bella? I built my whole life around her." I had no words. Edward and I were totally drenched by now. I wrapped my arms around him, and held him for as long as he needed while the rain continued to fall on us.

**~ U~D~**

"So you kept the house?" I smirked as Edward and I stumbled into his place, more wet than I think I had ever been in my life. I was sure even my panties were drenched.

"Her doctor has a bigger house," Edward sighed. The fucking bitch. Tanya better watch out if I saw her. "Come on, Bella. You're soaked; you'll catch a chill."

"You're rather wet yourself," I commented.

"That's what happens when you're crazy best friend holds you in the pouring rain for about an hour," Edward smirked, handing me a towel from his dryer.

"You needed it, admit it," I teased, hitting his chest.

"Yeah," he laughed, shaking his head. "I guess I did."

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom to dry off."

"Sure. Do you want me try and find you some dry clothes? I could even go over to your dad's if . . ."

"Just a shirt or something will do, Edward," I interrupted.

"Okay," he smiled. "Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

"I think I can just about remember." I rolled my eyes. Okay, I had only been here a few times, but I knew where the bathroom was. It was good to see my cocky Edward was still here.

I stripped out of all of my clothes. Yeah, I'd been right about my panties. They were soaked, and not from fantasizing about Edward, for once.

I dried off as best I could before wrapping a towel around myself. Edward was waiting for me as I stepped outside.

"Here," Edward smiled, handing me a shirt and a pair of boxers. It was a little like old times, as I noticed the shirt was Edward's from years ago. I was always borrowing it.

"You kept the shirt," I laughed, shaking my head in surprise.

"Some things are hard to let go of, especially when they hold the best memories," Edward smiled, not meeting my gaze.

"I'll just go and . . ." I pointed to the bathroom.

"I have a spare room, Bella. You can get dressed in there if you want."

"Okay," God, why did I sound so shy? This was Edward, but then again, I was only dressed in a towel. I followed him down the hallway towards a closed door.

"Here; I'll go downstairs and make us some hot chocolate."

"That sounds good," I smiled before closing the door.

I gazed around his spare room, my eyes instantly falling on the cork board in the corner. Edward had kept all our childhood photos? Why?

I laughed at the photos of Edward without his front teeth. I found the picture of us covered in mud almost as humorous, remembering the mud pie we had made in Edward's parents' kitchen. Jeez, did Esme ever tell us off that day.

Then we began to get older in the photos, and Tanya started to appear. It was really sad. I could see our separation as the pictures progressed, until finally, towards the end, I wasn't even there.

I'd been such a bad friend. I should have fought my feelings harder. It wasn't Edward's fault that he was so easy to love.

I got changed quickly, determined to be the best friend Edward needed right now.

Edward was stirring our hot chocolate when I wandered downstairs. He looked up at me, giving me a sly smile.

"I can't remember that last time I saw you in that shirt," Edward beamed, warmly.

"At least it still fits." I twirled round; why, I had no idea. I knew my body had never affected Edward in that way. Had it been Jake, I would have probably been pinned against the kitchen counter by now. That was one of the main reasons I stuck it out with Jake for so long. The sex had always been pretty incredible, but there came a time when the sex wasn't enough. I wanted more – I needed love, too.

"Bella, you've haven't put a single pound on since high school; of course it would fit," Edward laughed, handing me my drink.

"How would you know? You haven't seen me for two years."

"That wasn't my fault, and you know it." Shit, I needed to stop putting my foot in it with Edward. I was supposed to be helping him.

"I didn't want to get in the way, Edward. You didn't need me, so I just decided to slowly fade out," I whispered, looking down at my mug.

"I will always need you, Bella; you are my best friend," Edward soothed, moving to sit on the same couch as me.

"I couldn't keep hanging around. I had to find my own life; you must have realized that."

"But, Bella, you practically pushed me out of your life. One day you were here, and the next you'd done a runner with Jacob Black without even telling me. I didn't even think it was that serious between the two of you. You said it had just been about sex."

"I had to have a life, Edward," I admitted.

"Are you trying to say I was holding you back?" Great Bella, are you trying to make him feel even worse?

"No, I just needed to find – me."

"And did you find her?" How could I tell him I had always seen everything I wanted to be in his green eyes?

"I think I'm still looking," I sighed.

"What happened with Jake for you just to leave? What about your job?"

"I worked in a bar. I can get another bar job."

"I could ask around for you, if you want." Why was he so wonderful?

"I'm sure I'll manage, but thanks."

"Are you going to be staying in Forks for a while?" Edward asked, his voice holding a pleading tone.

"I don't think I have any choice. I need to get my head straight."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Shouldn't we be talking about you?"

"Tanya left me over six months ago; I'm over it." He was so full of shit. Over it? Yeah, I say bullshit.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at Edward, watching him put his drink down. "You're over the woman you have been in love with since high school? Your little love dove," I giggled. Tanya and her pet names. God, they were awful.

"You know I never called her that," Edward chuckled.

"I can't imagine why," I teased, nudging him with my shoulder. "You can't be over her, Edward. I know you, remember? You had it all planned out, and it all involved Tanya. You even rebuilt this house for her - your perfect little love nest. I helped paint that damn wall to get it ready in time to surprise her." Edward sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair. He always did that when he was on edge.

"I'm learning to cope. My job keeps me busy." Edward inhaled deeply. "But it's the nights when I go crazy. Your dad has been great, as have my parents. Even Alice has, to some extent."

"How is your annoying sister?" Alice . . . God she was such a busybody. I swear she knew how I felt about her brother back then. I'd never given her any reason to suspect, but the way she used to look at Edward and me when we were together? It used to unnerve me, making me think that my cover had been blown.

"She's good. I heard Emmett is smitten with a new chick."

"Rose," I smiled. My big brother had fallen hard for her. "Yeah, they are moving in together."

"Emmett moving in with a female," Edward gasped.

"I know," I beamed. "I guess when you find the one, there are no time scales." I sighed as I met his gaze. Would I always be in love with him? Looking at Edward now, I couldn't see any other future for me. Would I have to watch him fall in love all over again? Could my heart cope with that? It was in spasms just thinking about it.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, touching my hand.

"It's been a long day."

"You can crash in the spare room if you want. I guess your dad will have gathered that you're staying with me. You can call him if you want."

"It's okay. Dad knows I can take care of myself." I stretched. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Edward smiled, standing up. "I think I'll hit the sack, too," he said before leaning in to kiss my forehead. Fuck, it had been two years since I'd felt his touch. "I'm glad you're back and finally talking to me again, but you need to explain at some point why you told your dad you didn't want to see me anymore," Edward whispered before making his way upstairs. Fuck my life if my heart didn't just burst with even more love for him at his closeness. I was totally screwed!

**~U~D~**

"Jake called again," my dad replied as I walked in to the front room. I'd been in Forks for over three weeks, and Jake hadn't got the damn hint yet. "You need to speak to him, Bells. The boy sounds heartbroken."

"I told him it's over, Dad. What more can I do?"

"You can tell him the truth."

"Which is?" I frowned.

"That you have always been in love with your best friend."

"Oh yeah, like that won't crush him even more," I scowled. "You have some really stupid ideas, Dad."

"How are things going with you and Edward?" I rolled my eyes at him. "What? Bella, this is the happiest I've seen Edward in months."

"I'm just a good distraction. He still loves Tanya, I can tell."

"He could love you too, Bells. You never gave him the chance."

"Stop it, Dad. It was never going to be a two way thing with Edward and me. He'll never see me that way. I'm not his type."

"How do you know if you don't at least try?" Jeez, could my dad be more annoying?

"I'm too scared in case I lose him," I admitted, pulling some left over pizza out of the fridge.

"Bells, sometimes you have to take that chance. Edward cares for you a great deal. He's been so lost without you these last few years."

"I know you see him as the perfect son-in-law. Plus, his house is only a few blocks away, so you could keep an eye on us, but Dad, this isn't an ideal world where the childhood best friends fall madly in love. I'm twenty-five. I've known Edward for almost twenty years. Don't you think it would have happened by now if it was going to?"

"This is the first time the both of you have ever been single since you became adults. I'd say now is the perfect time for love to bloom."

"Dad, shut the fuck up!" I stressed, turning to see Edward at the back door. Fuck! Please say he didn't hear any of that.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Edward asked as he walked in. Yeah; Edward didn't need to knock - my dad had told him that years ago.

"It's just Bella being her usual stubborn self," my dad chuckled, winking at me.

"You're eating pizza? I thought we were heading out for a bite to eat?" Edward asked, confused. That was tonight? Shit! It was Friday already. Where had this week gone?

"I was just having a snack," I said, throwing the pizza in the bin. "Give me ten minutes, okay?"

"You forgot you were taking me out, didn't you?" Edward smirked. His deep green eyes could hypnotize me in to a coma if I kept staring at them.

"No," I lied, squirming on the spot.

"You never could lie to me." Edward shook his head. "Hurry up; I'm starving."

I dashed upstairs, threw on the new top I'd bought last week, pulled my hair into a high pony tail, and put on a little makeup. It was only a meal at the diner, so I didn't need to go all out to impress him. Edward would never see me the way I wanted him to, even if I did.

"Okay," I breathed, rushing into the kitchen. "I'm ready." Edward did a double take when he saw me. Why did he look so startled? I looked at my dad, who had a huge grin on his face. Fuck! What had he been saying?

"You kids have a great night," my dad called as Edward and I left.

"Shall we go in my truck?" I asked Edward. He hadn't said a single word since I'd gotten ready.

"Y . . . Yeah, sure," Edward muttered, a little panicked. If my dad had told him how I felt, I was going to explode when I got home later.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to keep my cool, when inside I was burning with fear.

"Yeah, of course," he smiled, getting into my truck. I could tell he was lying, though; his smile didn't reach his eyes. What the fuck had my dad said to him?

I put my radio on in the truck, trying to drown out the silence. Now I was left with a dilemma. I couldn't ask what my dad had said to him, in case I trapped myself in to telling him how I felt. Damn my father! Was this his plan?

"You're really quiet tonight," I observed once our order had been taken.

"Sorry," Edward muttered, taking a deep breath. He hadn't met my gaze once since we'd arrived.

"Edward, what's wrong? You're worrying me." I couldn't take this a minute longer. He couldn't even look at me for Christ sakes!

Edward was about to speak when something caught his eyes and all the blood drained from his face. Looking at him, I could think of only one person who could have just walked into the diner.

I turned, my face changing in to an ice cold stare as Tanya walked in all loved up with her doctor.

"Let's just go, Bella. We can cancel our order," Edward murmured.

"Like hell we will!" I seethed, standing up and storming towards the bitch. I could hear Edward calling me, but I was running on pure adrenaline at that moment.

Tanya didn't even notice me until I was standing right in front of her. I gasped. Her doctor was Mike Newton. What the fuck? We had gone to school with Mike.

"Are you kidding me?" I screeched. "You left Edward for Mike Newton."

"Oh, so now you decide to show your face around here and take an interest in Edward's life." Tanya sneered. "I don't think you are in any position to judge me."

"Fuck you, Tanya!" I spat.

"Charming." Tanya threw her long strawberry hair over her shoulders.

"You can't speak to her like that!" Doctor Mike yelled. Doctor, really. Mike had spent most of high school staring down my top.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." Edward pulled my arm, but I wasn't ready to leave yet.

"You do realize you have made the biggest mistake of your life, don't you?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Do you know what happened when you up and left Bella?" Tanya replied, darting her eyes to Edward.

"Bella, please . . ." Edward was pulling my arm again.

"Does she know what it did to you?" Tanya directed her question to Edward.

"Bella and I are past all that; she's my best friend."

"Don't I know it," Tanya glared. "Do you think I liked playing the third wheel with my own boyfriend, Bella?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tanya was really starting to test my patience.

"Everything always involved you. You won't believe what Bella has done. You won't believe what Bella did . . . blah, blah, blah . . ."

"Bella, please; Can we just leave? I don't want to do this here," Edward pleaded. I turned, finally seeing the pain in his eyes. Shit, what was I doing? This was causing the man I loved pain.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I sighed, touching his chest. "Come on, we'll just go."

"It was your fault we split, Bella," Tanya called as Edward and I began to leave. I turned to look at her, completely confused. "You broke him when you left without a word. It was then that I began to realize I'd never be able to compete with you. Even when you weren't here, Edward tried to hold onto you by visiting your dad. Did he tell you he even went to Seattle to find you when your dad wouldn't give him your address?" What?

"Bella, please!" Edward was dragging me this time.

"I could never be you, Bella. That's what forced me into Mike's arms," Tanya called before Edward pulled me outside.

"Why did you have to goad her?" Edward seethed. "Couldn't you see that I didn't want to talk to her?"

"Did you really come to Seattle to try and find me?" I whispered. Why would he do that? It made no sense.

"You left without a word, Bella, and for some reason, you told your dad not to tell me where you were. I was worried about you."

"I just needed some distance, Edward."

"You hurt me, Bella."

"I can't keep saying I'm sorry," I sulked, opening my truck so we could both get in.

"Why did you leave?" Edward asked while I was playing with my radio, trying to find a station.

"We've been over this," I groaned.

"I want the truth, Bella." The truth! Thank fuck I was driving and didn't have to look him in the eyes. I wanted to use the famous quote 'you can't handle the truth' from a few good men - it was one of Edward's favourite movies - but I was afraid he'd see the hidden meaning.

"I gave you the truth," I laughed nervously. I knew Edward would notice.

"I don't think you did," Edward sighed. Even without looking at him, I knew he was running his hands through his hair. "Pull your truck over, Bella."

"What?"

"Just pull the damn truck over!" Edward raised his voice. Shit, why was he so pissed at me? I couldn't let him walk home. We were miles away from his house.

"Edward . . . why are you freaking out?"

"ISABELLA!" Fuck, he used my whole name. I pulled the truck over instantly, not wanting to face the wrath of Edward. I'd only faced that once when I broke his favourite guitar by accident.

"Well?" I glared, turning towards him, only to be met by his lips. Edward was kissing me. Kissing me!

I groaned, opening my mouth to welcome the kiss. Edward's hands found my neck while mine found his sexy, unruly hair. As our tongues began to slowly clash together, I gripped his hair tighter. How was this even possible? Edward was kissing me! The kiss felt like eternity; neither of us seemed to want to let go. Wow, Edward could kiss! I could get used to his lips against mine . . . the feel of his fingertips brushing my neck. All that was running around my head until the kiss finally broke was, 'Fuck, I love you.'

"I can't believe it's taken us almost twenty years to do that," Edward breathed when we came up for air. He slowly pecked my lips once more before moving away.

I was frozen to the spot. Did that really just happen, or was I hallucinating?

"Bella?" Edward touched my face. "Are you okay?"

"E . . . Edward . . . you just . . . kissed me," I muttered, touching my lips that were still tingling.

"It's the first time we've both been single since high school. It's got to have crossed your mind at least once." Great, I was a rebound. The kiss hadn't meant the same thing to him as it did me.

"That doesn't give you the right to just kiss me!" I snapped.

"It seemed like you enjoyed it." Edward quirked his eyebrow. Fuck, it drenched my panties every time he did that.

"You are such an asshole," I mumbled, pulling back onto the high way now that I could work my limbs.

"You're not a bad kisser, Bella."

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll make you walk the rest of the way home." Edward chuckled quietly to himself.

"Your dad said something to me tonight." Fuck, here we go. I kept my eyes on the road. Why did I come back to Forks?

"Did he?"

"He told me I should take Tanya leaving me as blessing, so I could open my eyes to other possibilities."

"That sounds like my crazy father," I laughed nervously.

"I don't think it's so crazy." His voice was soft, and I could feel his eyes on me while I drove. "Have you ever thought about us?"

"Us?" I tried to sound confused, when really, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You're freaking me out tonight, Edward. First you attack me with your lips, and now you're talking weird."

"I did go to Seattle to try to find you last year." Holy crap! "I had begged and begged your dad, but he wouldn't tell me. Bella, why didn't you want me to know where you were?"

"I couldn't do it any longer, okay!" I snapped.

"You couldn't do what?"

"Pretend that I could just be your friend!" I yelled as I pulled my truck in to my dad's driveway.

The truck came to a stop, but I was too afraid to turn and face my best friend, for fear that tonight would be the night I'd lose him for good.

"Do you remember when we used to watch the stars at night from your backyard?" Edward whispered. I turned, my eyes wet with moisture, and nodded. "You never got it, did you?" I frowned at him. His gorgeous lips smirked at me. "I never wanted to watch the stars with anyone else. It was always you."

"Edward, we were ten," I laughed. "Plus, you had no other friends then."

"You still don't get it." Edward stretched his hand over towards me, but we both jumped at the sudden tap on my window. What the fuck was Jake doing here?

"Great timing as usual," Edward mumbled.

I sighed, getting out. "Jake?" I questioned as he watched me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Baby, please come home," Jake pleaded, opening his arms to me.

"No," I seethed, stepping back and bumping into Edward's chest. "It's over, Jake. I've already told you."

"Oh, I see," Jake glared, taking in Edward as he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist. Why was Edward holding me this way? "Is this why you wouldn't marry me?" I heard Edward gasp behind me. On yeah, I forgot to tell him about that.

"I don't know what you mean," I muttered, trying to control my groan from the feeling of Edward's body behind mine.

"So you finally woke up to your feelings, Cullen?" Jake snarled. "You don't deserve her."

"You were the one who wasn't good enough for her, Black," Edward fumed back. What the fuck had I missed?

"She still left with me," Jake laughed darkly. Fuck, they were talking about me!

"Bella won't be doing that tonight," Edward muttered, his hands becoming tighter on my waist. Was I hearing this right? What the fuck was going on?

"How can you be so sure?" Jacob asked.

"Because I am going to go and sit in her dad's backyard and tell her just what I meant all those years ago." Edward turned me around to face him. His eyes were soft and warm, but there was a longing I'd never noticed before. Was that for me? "If Jake is what you want, Bella, I'll understand. I'll give you some time alone with him, but if you do want to watch the stars with me, I'll be in your backyard." With a soft kiss on my forehead, he was gone before I could even answer him.

"It's always been him, hasn't it?" Jake asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "You left to try and get over him."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I never . . ." I stopped, turning and looking towards my backyard. Edward might be about to tell me he loved me. Why was I wasting my time here?

"I get it," Jake sighed, stepping back. "I just needed to know."

"I'm sorry, Jake," I called.

"You can't help who you love. I think deep down I always knew," Jake replied, getting into his car. "Just be happy, Bella. That's all I want for you." I nodded, tears falling down my face. I knew Jake's heart was breaking, but for my benefit, he was trying to hide it. "See you around, Bella."

"Bye Jake," I called before I watched him drive off.

I took a deep breath and began a slow walk to my backyard.

Edward was already sitting on the grass, looking up at the night sky with his back to me. We were lucky; it was a clear night. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen so many stars.

I sat next to him, crossing my legs like I used to do when we were kids.

"How many times do you think we've done this?" Edward murmured, still looking up at the sky.

"Hundreds," I smiled weakly.

"You're probably right," Edward mused, still lost in the night sky. Where was this damn confession? I couldn't wait a second longer.

"Jake is gone."

"For good?" Edward asked, finally turning to look at me. Fuck, even in the darkness his eyes burned a whole in my heart.

"Yes," I sighed deeply.

Edward nodded, looking back up at the sky. Where the fuck was this going? "Do you remember the night we did this before we started high school?" I had to think back; it was a long time ago. "I'll take that as a no," Edward laughed.

"Don't start mocking me again, or I'll leave you star gazing alone!" I snapped.

"Star gazing was never the same without you," Edward exhaled, pulling on his unruly hair. "Why didn't you tell me, Bella?"

"Tell you what?"

"How you felt about me," Edward stressed, pulling some grass out from the ground. He never could sit still, even as a kid.

"You were in love with Tanya," I pointed out.

"I was more in love with you."

"What?" I choked. Edward was in love with me? Since when?

"You really don't remember that night before high school, do you? I spoke about watching the stars with the person who mattered most to you, and how even the magic of the night wouldn't compare to that person." Now that he'd mentioned it, it did ring a bell, but I thought he'd been talking hypothetically.

"That was about me?" I gasped.

"You couldn't tell?" I thought back. No, Edward had been so obtuse that night. There was no way I could have known he was talking about me.

"Edward, you were talking about your future. At no point did I think that involved me."

"I took your reaction as you not being interested in me, and when we started high school, you were so excited about Tanya fancying me. I finally gave up, thinking you only saw me as your best friend."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" All this time, Edward and I had been in love with each other. How the fuck did we miss that? "All this time we've been in love with each other?"

"It would seem so," Edward smirked, turning to look at me. "Say it, Bella."

"Say what?"

"That you love me." His voice was soft, and his gaze became darker as he watched my lips.

"I love you, Edward. I have since fourth grade." Edward swooped in, knocking me back against the grass with the force of his kiss. His hands found my face as the kiss deepened, and my hands found their way into his hair, pulling him flush against me.

"I love you too, Bella, so fucking much," Edward breathed before diving in for another kiss. All I could do was groan in response.

When my entire body felt as if it was on fire, Edward pulled back to look at me, a playful smile crossing his face.

"What do you say to spending the rest of your life watching the stars with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I giggled as I pounced on him, kissing him back with everything I had.

That was the night my best friend became my entire world, and we never lost each other again.

**The End**

**You see, I can write fluff with no angst. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I may add more different one shots in time, so add this to your alerts and faves, as I'll be posting them here as a chapter for each one shot, rather than separate files. :)**

**My book 'Notice me' is going really well, and will be coming to kindle in the new year. It's also discounted on amazon. (Which is handy with Christmas coming). Check out my author website, its on my profile page, and you can download the first three chapters for free. PM me if you have any questions. **

**And, if you haven't joined Sally and I (BeeCute82) over at our Mobward/poledancella story You Own Me, why not? Get your butts over there. It's quite a ride, I promise you that! ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bee ****xxxx**


End file.
